A True Alternate Universe
by Lycanthropy's-Curse
Summary: I'm not going to lie, this is completely AU, but it's something that could have happened. Sirius and Remus fight for the affections of one Lily's friends. But is there more to this girl than meets the eye? Currently being revamped.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, so I reread HBP and DH and realized I had made some serious plot line mistakes. While this fic is AU I'd like to stick with the plot line that's the core of the original novels. So, I've rewritten some core information, please reread and re-review. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. _

It was a Friday night in October of their fifth year, the Marauders sat in their common room with two girls. Lily Evans and Gemma Zambini were fellow Gryffindors who had just finished studying when the boys returned from their nightly mischief.

"Hey, we're going to the kitchen for desert, does anyone want something?" James asked as he and Peter stood up.

"No thank you Potter. You okay Gem?" Lily asked. Gemma looked up at her friend with curious eyes and nodded. "See you later. I'm going to bed." Lily collected her things and went upstairs. The duo looked to Remus and Sirius, both shoed them away. Peter and James left the trio sitting by the fire.

Sirius glanced over at Gemma; she was still in her uniform and kept playing with the bottom of her skirt. He took a minute to truly look at her, she was stunning, and he could barely contain himself. She had long chocolate brown hair that touched the bottom of her should blades delicately, and her eyes were the color of glowing honey in the light. He loved the way she looked, of all the girls he had seen here she was the one he could never have, but secretly wanted. But no, not secretly anymore, tonight was to be his attempt at her heart, and hopefully the Black charm had not yet worn out.

Remus was also looking at Gemma, but in a different way. Sure, he saw the outer beauty, that had her rivaling with Veela, but Remus wasn't all about that, he never had been. He was fascinated by her inner beauty. She was very soft-spoken, but she didn't have to speak, in fact Remus struggled to recall a time her had heard her speak, maybe once when she was casting a spell, but even then it was only a whisper. She was kind, she knew Remus's secret, and she had offered him comfort with only a touch of his face, marred from the full moon the night before. She understood, and that was all Remus could ask for in another soul. However, he also knew the look in Sirius's eyes at this moment, almost a possessive, challenging look. Gemma was to be his new 'project.'

"Hey Gem, would you want to go for a walk with me?" Sirius asked bravely. She looked at him with wide curious eyes. He gently smiled. "Just around the grounds, no where special." She looked concerned for a moment before she shook her head, and with that she got up and started gathering her things.

"Gemma, you don't have to leave because you said no. He's not sore, please, stay a while with us." Remus quickly offered. "But don't feel obligated." She looked at him; he thought he would melt under that gaze. She took a quick breath and sat back down between them, closer to Remus than to Sirius. Remus could read the resentment in his friend's eyes as Gemma turned to Remus and looked at him expectantly.

"Hey Gem, what did you make of potions today? That prank on Snivellus was priceless no?" Sirius said with a laugh, attempting to lighten the mood. Remus saw Gemma's soft gaze grow hard as she turned to face Sirius angrily.

"You have no idea what Severus goes through and you are in no position to judge him or pick on him. He's a braver man than you will EVER be!" Gemma said, her voice was soft and stern, and Remus could see the fear in Sirius's eyes at the sudden change in the mellow girl's demeanor. "You are the most arrogant…the most ridiculous person I have ever witnessed… you think you're the cat's meow but you're not! You're just a silly little boy!"

"Gemma…" Remus touched her shoulder. She shook him off and huffed. It was then Sirius did the unthinkable, he reached his hand into her hair and pulled her to him and kissed her. For a moment the intensity of the situation was locked with their lips and Gemma seemed distracted and Sirius deepened the kiss, Remus could only predict the severity of what came next. All of the sudden, as if awakened she started pushing away, but Sirius had a grip on her, and resistance seemed futile. As Lily walked back down the stairs and the other boys slipped through the portrait and noticed what was going on, Gemma swung her arm and punched Sirius in the face, knocking him not only away from her, but onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I've decided that Lily and Gemma have at this point begun to befriend the marauders, because of Remus and because of Severus's changes. _

"Gemma!" Lily yelled, running over to her friend. James and Remus picked Sirius up and put him in a chair. Gemma looked at Lily, rubbing her fist and shaking her head. Lily sighed and grabbed Gemma's hand and sat down on the couch with her. "You cannot go around punching boys who kiss you." Gemma's eyes answered the question and Lily turned on Sirius. "He forced himself upon her! Didn't he Remus?"

"Well, not exactly, I mean… yes." Remus was at first afraid to betray his friend, but the look Lily gave him broke him. As he looked away he caught Gemma's eye, she looked near terrified at the entire situation. He reached out his hand and she took it, squeezing it tightly.

"What do you mean forced?" James asked, looking down at his best friend. Lily looked to Gemma for further explanation as well and Gemma looked to Remus. He wondered why she had been so bold and now she was so timid.

"He invited…" Remus began.

"I want to hear it from her." Lily said calmly, "she has a voice and it's time she starts using it!" Gemma looked at Lily as if she was hurt. "Time to be yourself, you can trust these guys and soon enough you're not going to have me all the time to talk for you!" Gemma looked as if she might cry.

"He was picking on Severus." Gemma said softly. "I yelled at him, and then he kissed me… so I just…I was scared…because… I'm sorry." Her words were jumbled; it was as if she were hiding something. Lily nodded in understanding and hugged her tightly.

"Maybe it's time we tell the boys, so they know. You can trust them, I promise." Lily whispered to her. Gemma eyes widened and she looked up to Remus, she knew she could trust him, but she was ashamed of what she had to tell. It was then that Sirius started to stir, rubbing his face; his eye looking like it was going to bruise. Gemma pushed away from Lily and ran upstairs. "You need to know… I guess I'll have to tell you. Gemma's family is with you-know-who, and well, she's not… and the death eaters tried to kill her...and took advantage of her…"

"WHAT?!" James yelled, in shock and disbelief. He sat down next to Lily and shook his head. Though Sirius and Remus did not make vocal remarks they both thought heavily on what this meant. Sirius hung his head in shame, knowing the pain he must have caused her. Remus thought about how this event would have made her how she is now, and he pained to think there was once a happier Gemma that he had missed. "When did they do this? Where were we?"

"It was over Christmas last year. Before we really knew you, but the reason she defends Severus so much is because he did know. He knew before I did, and the minute we got back to school he was by her side, and you know, he took care of her until she was ready to tell me. She loves him, more like a brother than anything else, and to know how you guys torture him kills her. You need to stop!" Lily told them quietly. Sirius nodded slowly, feeling guiltier by the second. James looked angry, and wanted nothing more than to get revenge for what they did to her. Remus stared up the stairs to the girls' dorm, and with a heavy sigh grabbed his chin in thought.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sirius finally asked, his voice sounded a little overwhelmed. Lily just shook her head; she didn't know what to say to them, she really didn't even know how to help Gemma; she had done everything she thought would help.

"Sirius, haven't you done enough? Why would you make her kiss you?" James asked, angrier now that everything had sunk in. He was restraining himself from attacking someone he loved as a brother. Sirius sat there blankly. "Answer Me!" His shout jolted Remus, but Sirius still didn't answer. James grabbed the collar of Sirius' shirt and shook him.

"James, calm down." Remus cried desperately. Peter put a hand on James' shoulder.

"I don't know Prongs… I just…" Sirius admitted. "I couldn't take rejection." James let go of him and stormed upstairs, slamming the dormitory door. Sirius got up and left the common room, heading outside, to the fresh air where he could transform and run. It left Remus and Lily standing there, wondering what this secret had brought their group of friends to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily what do I do now?" Remus asked quietly. She shook her head. Gemma came running down with her pajamas on and a bag, she paused and looked at the two and with a sigh headed straight to the portrait hole without a word. Lily looked at Remus and nodded her head towards the portrait. Remus nodded and ran out after Gemma.

"Where are you going Gemma?" He asked, running to catch up with her. She shook her head and continued, speeding up a little to get away from him, tears running down her face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a gentle stop.

"Let go, I'm going to see Severus." She said, quietly and desperately, pulling her arm away. He didn't let go, grasping her tightly enough to keep her, but not hard enough to harm her. She looked at him in panic, her bottom lip quivering.

"Just, listen." He said, letting go of her, seeing the panic in her eyes. "I don't want you to think that I think of you any differently because of what your family did to you. It wasn't your choice; it doesn't make you anything but a more amazing person, because you came through it. I want to be someone you can talk to, if you want to." He scratched the back of his head nervously, looking down to the floor. He had surprised himself with his own assertiveness, and now he was wondering if he went a little too far. He looked up at her and saw she was looking at the floor, wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip.

"Thank you." She whispered. He held out his hand to her and she took it, he led her back to the common room and the two sat on the couch together and started talking about classes as though nothing had happened between them.

The next day the Marauders were walking into the Great Hall, things seemingly much better than the previous day. Sirius was still a little on the quiet side, and he had yet to see Gemma to apologize, in fact no one had yet to see her. They sat down next to Lily, who confirmed that Gemma hadn't been seen all day. Lily all of the sudden stood up in shock and ran towards the doorway. Storming in was Severus, a pleading Gemma behind him.

"Severus please!" Gemma cried.

"Stand and fight like a man!" Severus shouted, pointing his wand at Sirius, an angry glare in his eyes that no one had seen before. Sirius stood up; a shocked looked on his face. Lily stepped from between them.

"Please Lily, he'll listen to you." Gemma begged tugging at Severus's school robes. "Sev, he's not worth it. Please."

"Gemma, just let me handle this!" Severus grumbled, shaking her off. Lily stepped between Severus and Sirius with a sigh. "Move Lily."

"No. Leave him be Severus. He didn't know." Lily said calmly.

"And I'm just supposed to accept that? She comes to me this morning in tears! She had those terrible nightmares again!" He looked at Lily and sighed, there was no moving her. "C'mon Gemma, let's go get you some rest." He turned around and took her hand, leading her out, almost like a father would a child.

"Severus, leave her. She's grown. She should eat anyway." Lily said. "Remus and I will take her up to rest after class. I promise." Severus looked at her and then at Gemma and reluctantly let go. Gemma cautiously sat between Remus and Peter and Severus sulked over to the Slytherin table.

"Gem listen…" Sirius began. She looked up at him, but Lily cut him off.

"You can't just go running to Severus every time something happens to you! Someday you're going to knock on that portrait and he's not going to answer! It will be your brother and his hooligans and you'll end up dead!" Lily growled at her. "Slytherin is crawling with people who want to hurt you. He's the exception Gemma, when will you get that through your head."

"Leave her alone Lily." Remus said, taking note that Gemma was on the brink of tears. "She trusts him, and he takes fine care of her. She needs him; don't try to take him away from her." Gemma took his hand under the table, squeezing it in gratitude. "The important thing is that she's okay."

"But one of these days she won't be!" Lily snapped. "She's playing with fire I'm just trying to look out for her! Severus couldn't fight them off." With that Gemma stood up, grabbed an apple and left the table. She went straight out of the castle and out into a field. The sun was shining and though it was still cool out, it gave her a nice place to think. She sat there a while before she started shivering. It was then someone wrapped a cloak around her. She looked up to see Remus.

"Hey." She said quietly, patting the ground next to her. He took a seat and she cuddled close to him. "Thanks. And thanks for standing up to Lily for me. I just can't ever seem to."

"You should learn. It's empowering." He laughed. She giggled and they locked eyes, he leaned closer to her, scared to go too far, but wanting to. She responded, filling the space between them and touching her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry it's been taking forever to update. I've been very busy at school. Hopefully I can pound out major updates throughout the summer. Thank you for sticking with me. As always review and I give my disclaimer, I own nothing. As I often do, I have thought of the perfect ending to this story before it has even really began, so I've had to write that down, and I've recently reread Severus's story at the end of Deathly Hallows, so I expect be able to put a little more depth to the Lily-Severus relationship, which means, according to the timeline, I've had to edit quite a bit of the story line, please just take a moment to reread the first chapter, and the others if you'd like. _

It was Gemma who pulled away, blushing. Remus laid back in the grass his hands behind his head. Gemma leaned back next to him, on her side, facing him and gently brushed the hair from his face. He looked at her and saw the care in her eyes as she fingered a scar on his face, no doubt left over from a terrible full moon.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly.

"…Yes…" He replied, softly as well, more cautiously than anything else. "What are we doing Gemma? What is this?"

"I… I don't know Remus… I feel so safe with you." Gemma whispered.

"The one person you're least safe with." He laughed, and sighed when she smiled softly, but he could see her eyes were racing with thought. "What's wrong?"

"You put so much bad thought on yourself. It's just… with all the dark things happening; you're the least dangerous of them all. Severus even likes you, except for the fact he knows your secret."

"You told him!?"

"No, he found out on his own… something about following you one night. But I made him swear not to tell." She assured him, but he didn't look convinced. "I made him swear on Lily! He won't ever tell a soul."

"Lily? Why would he…. Oh!" Remus smirked and shook his head. "Now that's a shock."

"They've known each other for years…" Gemma continued. "But lately… well, Sev's been hanging more and more with my brother's friends. Lily and I are awfully worried about him."

"He's smart though, he knows what he's doing." Remus told her, not really being able to promise her anything, but wanting to promise her the world. She smiled and touched the scar on his face again. "I'll be going again… in a week… if I get grumpy or act odd… it's not you."

"I know." She said simply, and gently kissed his lips as the bells rang for class. He stood up quickly, and turned to help her up, and she graciously took his hand and they ran inside. As they stopped in front of the potions classroom to catch their breath she looked at him. "Don't tell anyone. Sev and Lily, they wouldn't understand." She begged.

"I hadn't planned on it." He smiled. They went inside and found that Professor Slughorn had been holding the lesson for them, for Gemma specifically, to honor her achievement on the last exam, in which she and Severus brewed the perfect Polyjuice Potion. Slughorn publicly invited them, as well as Lily and a few others to a dinner party, in celebration of Halloween, and they were to bring a guest. As he finished, the pair went take their seats, finding that their usual seats, Gemma by Severus and Remus by Lily were occupied, leaving them to sit together in the back of the class.

"James is going to get himself hexed, forcing himself on her like that." Remus whispered to Gemma, looking at the two, James nervously smiling and Lily shooting him death glares. Gemma didn't respond, she was staring at Severus, who was sitting with her brother. Remus grasped her hand behind the cauldron. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure there's a reason for it. Let's get to work; have you ever made a love potion before?"

"It's simple…" Gemma said softly, her voice strained, and started preparing the potion.

After class, in which Gemma and Remus were the only ones to receive remarks on their perfect potion, due to the switch in partners (James messed up Lily's and Xavier destroyed Severus's by trying to turn it into a poison) Gemma ran after Severus, and stopped him, pulling him away from her brother and his friends. He looked at her, evidently frustrated.

"What Gemma?" he asked hotly.

"Why did you sit with him?" Gemma asked softly. She looked hurt and on the verge of tears, much like she had been the entire class.

"I thought you'd want to sit with your friends."

"You are my friend."

"Well you chose them over me this morning."

"Lily made me."

"You just let people control you. You're weak."

"Don't talk down to me. You're not like that… what's wrong Severus?"

"You tell me! First she partners with that monster and now this disgusting Potter."

"Don't dare you call him a monster Severus Snape! It's not his fault that Lily doesn't love you!" Gemma gasped and put her hand over her mouth the second she finished saying it. His eyes grew angry and he grabbed her robes and took out his wand, putting it to her head.

"Do not ever speak to me again." He growled, shaking with anger. She whimpered.

"Sev… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Gemma cried. He pushed her away and stormed off. Leaving her there, staring after him and crumpling to the floor in tears. It was then that her brother emerged from the broom closet down the hall and made his way towards his sister.

"Poor little sister, did he break your heart?" Xavier snickered.

"I'm not your little sister." She snapped, getting up and taking out her wand. "We're twins."

"So defensive. I just wanted to offer help. The Dark Lord offers these sort of favors to his followers. Mum and Dad want you to come home."

"You know that it's wrong. I refuse to accept that messed up ideology."

"You've gotten to close with that mudblood."

"Don't use that word Xavier."

"Mudblood. You sister, are a mudblood lover." He raised his wand.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Miss Zambini, but, I believe that dueling in the hallways is strictly against our rules here." Professor Slughorn, Gemma's savior, said as he emerged from his classroom. Xavier took off, and Gemma went over to her Professor.

"Sorry… and thank you Professor." Gemma said.

"You're quite welcome dear Gemma. He's a handful, your brother, being Slytherin's head I feel I owe home something, but you're such a brilliant mind, it would be a waste to ignore you because of the Sorting Hat's mistake."Slughorn said happily.

"Mistake?" Gemma asked.

"Why yes dear. You two are the first twins ever separated here, at least in my time here, you were meant for Slytherin, perhaps not this new generation, with all this you-know-who nonsense, but you are a Slytherin no doubt." He put a hand on her shoulder. "So who are you bringing to my Halloween party?"

"Why, I don't know professor, Lily and Sev…Severus are already invited." She smiled at the way he could change the subject so handily.

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps you could bring along your Lupin friend. I'd like to get to know him a bit better."

"Perhaps I will, he's been feeling ill lately, I fear it may only get worse, but if he does in fact feel up to it I will."

"Poor boy is always ill it seems; dreadful luck. If only there was a potion to help him. Anyway, we best hurry up to lunch, can't miss a good meal." Slughorn suggested, and he walked her all the way to the great hall, entertaining her with stories about his youth.


End file.
